1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage dispensers and more particularly to a cup locator for properly positioning a variety of different sizes of cups under a beverage dispenser valve assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a cup locator for properly positioning a variety of different sizes of cups on a grate below a beverage dispenser valve assembly, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,792. However, when different sizes of cups are pushed into abutting contact with the prior art "V" shaped cup locator, the bottom edges and thus the lips of the cups may be in different locations, over an unacceptably large range, in the front to back direction, with respect to the nozzle. This creates a problem with respect to certain types of beverage dispensing valve assemblies, such as, for example, those that use ultrasonic energy reflected from a cup lip to a receiver located behind the nozzle, and those that use portion controls.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cup locator that is not subject to the disadvantages of the prior art cup locator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cup locator that can properly position a large variety of different sizes of cups below a valve assembly of a beverage dispenser.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cup locator that will position the rear edge of the bottoms of cups of different sizes at the same identical position with respect to the nozzle of a beverage dispenser valve assembly, and which will also position the lips within an acceptable range of positions with respect to the nozzle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a cup locator that is adjustable in position below a valve assembly.